Break the Bank (2)
The second game show to use the title of Break the Bank. Premise Two contestants played a Hollywood Squares/Concentration-like game, while trying to break the bank. Rules Two contestants one man and one woman faced a game board of 20 squares numbered 1-20 with nine stars seated around it. Behind those numbers were three money amounts in groups of three that touched each other along one side of board, five money bags which scattered all around the board and may or may not touch each other, five blank spots which never touched other, and one wild card which can be found anywhere & used for anything. The player in control called out a number, afterwhich that box flipped over, and if a money box or the wild card was found, the host asked a question to the two stars connected to it. One celebrity gave a true answer (the correct answer), while the other gave a false answer (a wrong answer). The player's job was to choose the correct answer, doing so captured the box and place his/her symbol in the box, either a mustache or red lips (mustache for the man, lips for the woman); that player also kept control of the board. But choosing the wrong answer lost control to his/her opponent. Originally on a miss, the box would be flipped back to it's normal position, but in later episodes, the box would be given to the opponent unless it triggered a win (for a win had to be earned by the player going for it), that's when it would be flipped back. Control of the board would also be passed, if the player uncovered a blank space. When a money bag was uncovered, the player in control can either decide to take the money bag for free without answering a question or flip it back. Keeping the money bag cost the player his/her turn, but rejecting the money bag continued play for that player. The first player to capture one group of three matching money boxes won the game, the total of the amounts showing & a special prize; but the first player to capture three money bags broke the bank for thousands of dollars. ABC Version In the Tom Kennedy version the money boxes were $100, $200 and $300 respectively, so the cash prizes for winning a game would be $300, $600, and $900. The winners of each game faced another player unless the player defeated did not get a chance to play (at which point that player was invited back to play in the next game), they remain champions until defeated or they exceeded $20,000 (champs can only keep up to $25,000 however). The bank was an increasing cash jackpot which started at $5,000 plus $500 (later $250) for every game it was not broken. Syndicated Jack Barry's version replaced $200 with $500, for a possible total of $1,500. Jack wore sunglasses on the show to block out the bright-lighting of the set. The bank was a prize package worth more than $10,000 including a new car. Contestants played for the entire show, and the first player to break the bank or the player who won the most games won the match. When time ran out in the middle of a game or at the start of a game, players alternated turns picking boxes with no questions asked until one of the players got three on a match. Bonus Game The winner of the match also got a chance to play a bonus game for $5,000. In the bonus game, eight of the celebrities held a money amount, ranging from $200-$1,000 but only one had a BUST card which bankrupted the contestant if found. The winning contestant picked off celebrities one at a time; each time he/she found a money amount, it was added to his/her score plus that player would then decide to either take the money & run, continue picking. If the contestant can reach $2,000 or more, that player would win $5,000 in cash. Music Stewart Zachary Levin Links Break the Bank '76 @ Game Show Utopia David's Break the Bank '76 Page Rules for Break the Bank '76 @ Loogslair.net Category:Celebrity Category:Memory Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows